


Secret Identity [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: Meme of Interest, Cosplay, Extreme podficcing, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Secret Identity" by killalla]</p>
<p>Cosplay - FOR JUSTICE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758499) by [killalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla). 



> This was recorded on-site at a convention (EXTREME PODFICCING!) and contains a ~~lot~~ higher than normal amount of background noise.
> 
> Picture in cover cropped from an image cc licensed by Dustin Jensen on flickr.

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/14349071237)

**Length:** 02:09

**Streaming:**  
at [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/lunate8/secret-identity)

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 2.4 MB; m4b, 2.6 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secret-identity)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20541.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/20360.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
